The Mercenaries™ Wiki
Welcome to The Mercenaries™ Wiki! Here we house based on the Roblox Electric State DarkRP group The Mercenaries. The Mercenaries is a clan prioritizing raiding, printer-farming, recruiting, and much more. Most of the time, you can find our group on the ROBLOX game Electric State DarkRP, but we do change things up from time to time. TM IS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!' The owner of The Mercenaries ™ is Mentally_illll' Every member has specific rules to follow. Following these rules ensures your future in our clan and helps us keep things in tip-top shape!' ' ' Page 1 - The Who’s and What’s of ™ Page 2 - Respect in ™ Page 3 - Duties of ™ Page 4 - General Rules of ™ Page 5 - Promotions in ™ We are the Mercenaries. We are a clan to be reckoned with, and we hope you can help us in keeping our power in the world of ES. Maybe soon, you can even join us as we plunder, battle, and celebrate our victories! ' ' Pg. 1 Respect in TM' ' Respect is one of our first priorities here in The Mercenaries. Luckily, this rule is pretty self-explanatory. In voice-chat or text-chat, do not talk over superior officers, or anybody really. If an HR, Chief, or Sergeant issues a command, follow it. Do not talk back. And don’t, don’t shoot anyone in our group. That’s instantly going to get you killed.' ' ' Just don’t be a jerk. It saves us all the hassle. ' Pg. 2 Duties of TM''' ''' ' Whenever you’re on duty, wear your uniform before attempting to enter into a ™ base or outpost. If you have the custom job tag pass, then just list your role there. If you don’t have the pass, just put “name TM role” in your name.' ' ' While off-duty you can do anything you want. We don’t have restrictions past being on-duty.' ' ' On Duty Off Duty On Duty put your name Off duty get your name and And TM in it job tag your normal job tag ' Pg. 3 (Credits to Tylervec and Mentally_illll, for making the list) (Credits to DDaryll for making the Wiki) (Credits to Poopisis, Pokeflames05 for making a google doc)''' Rules of TM' # No disguising as ANYONE without permission from chief and up # Discord name and Electric state name need to be same # Follow and respect all commands from HR # Wear the outfit group while in electric state. # No spamming or flooding the chat with messages. Try not to use all caps. # No text walls or a large paragraphs of text (unless relating to current discussion). # No politics # Keep NSFW to a minimum, nothing too extreme. # No use of racial terms in a demeaning / offensive way. # No advertising other discords. # No referral links. # No offensive names. # Use channels appropriately. # No Copy Pasta # No advertising other groups # Don't wear anything too excessive like wings that is sparkly or anything that blocks your uniform. ' Pg. 4 Promotions in TM''' ''' ' Promotions in TM are very common, but there are some criteria that higher-ups want to see in new candidates. As we said before, respect is a big one. Don’t overdo it, but treat HR’s with a certain degree of respect. Treating your team like trash does not make yourself look good. Give new ideas too. The clan would love to hear some feedback and get some help with new events.' ' ' If you follow these directions, you’ll be on your way to success in no time! Pg. 5 (END) ☀Goodbye, we hope you learned something from this pamphlet. Have a good time in The Mercenaries! To go to the google docs, https://docs.google.com/document/d/17glQSRFuI1wn5VwFIqmSfp_NTT7mDbgeDSnt3MvKVYI/edit?usp=sharing (credits for Doc;By poopisis (Waldo#4635), with quick design changes by Pokeflames05 (ChimChamIt’sAScam#6453). wiki is a copy and paste of the google docs and the google docs has pictures that will help you as well!! is a clan prioritizing raiding, printer-farming, recruiting, and much more. Most of the time, you can find our group on the ROBLOX game Electric State DarkRP, but we do change things up from time to time.' ' ' Every member has specific rules to follow. Following these rules ensures your future in our clan and helps us keep things in tip-top shape!' ' ' Page 1 - The Who’s and What’s of ™ Page 2 - Respect in ™ Page 3 - Duties of ™ Page 4 - General Rules of ™ Page 5 - Promotions in ™ The Who’s and What’s of TM ' ' We are the Mercenaries. We are a clan to be reckoned with, and we hope you can help us in keeping our power in the world of ES. Maybe soon, you can even join us as we plunder, battle, and celebrate our victories! ' Pg. 1 Respect in TM''' ''' Respect is one of our first priorities here in The Mercenaries. Luckily, this rule is pretty self-explanatory. In voice-chat or text-chat, do not talk over superior officers, or anybody really. If an HR, Chief, or Sergeant issues a command, follow it. Do not talk back. And don’t, don’t shoot anyone in our group. That’s instantly going to get you killed.' ' ' Just don’t be a jerk. It saves us all the hassle. ' Pg. 2 Duties of TM''' ' '' Whenever you’re on duty, wear your uniform before attempting to enter into a ™ base or outpost. If you have the custom job tag pass, then just list your role there. If you don’t have the pass, just put “name TM role” in your name.' ' '' While off-duty you can do anything you want. We don’t have restrictions past being on-duty.' ' '' On Duty Off Duty On Duty put your name Off duty get your name and And TM in it job tag your normal job tag '' Pg. 3 Rules of TM (Credits to Tylervec and MentallyIll for making the list)'''' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse